1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a driving circuit of a liquid crystal display (LCD) and a driving method thereof, and more particularly to a driving circuit that has a gamma correction function and method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
LCDs are widely used in the field of computers, televisions, and other devices.
The LCD includes a liquid crystal panel and a backlight module providing a planar light thereto. The liquid crystal panel includes a first substrate having a common electrode thereon, a second substrate on which a pixel electrode is arranged in a matrix array corresponding to pixels, and liquid crystal molecules sandwiched therebetween. During operation, a common voltage signal is applied to the common electrode and a gray-level voltage signal is applied to the pixel electrode, thereby changing polarities of the liquid crystal molecules in response to an electric field generated by the pixel electrode and the common electrode. Luminance of transmissive light emitted from the backlight module changes following the changes in polarity, such that light and dark are displayed. Color display is accomplished by arranging primary colors of red (R), green (G), and blue (B) on the first substrate and driving the pixel electrode in along a row or column orientation so that power corresponding to color is applied thereto.
Recently, LCD panels having an 8 or 12 millisecond response time widely use a 6-bit color display panel. Accordingly, 26=64 gray levels of each color are represented, and as many as (26)8=262144 colors can be generated by all of the R (red), G (green), and B (blue) colors. Further, if a frame rate control (FRC) algorithm is used to drive the 6-bit color liquid crystal panel, the panel has the same color display ability as an 8-bit color liquid crystal panel, being capable of displaying 16.7M colors.
Referring to FIG. 6, a typical FRC algorithm is shown. Each rectangle represents a pixel, with four pixels forming a pixel assembly. When each pixel of the pixel assembly displays a gray level n (0≦n≦63), the pixel assembly displays the gray level n. When each pixel of the pixel assembly displays a gray level (n+1), the pixel assembly displays the gray level (n+1). After using the FRC algorithm, three gray levels (n+1/4), (n+2/4) and (n+3/4) are inserted between the gray level n and the gray level (n+1). Thus, because the 6-bit color liquid crystal panel can naturally display 64 gray levels, the 6-bit color liquid crystal panel can display 252 gray levels using the FRC algorithm.
Referring to FIG. 7, a gamma curve at a definite temperature is shown, wherein the cross axis V denotes voltage values corresponding to every gray level, and the ordinate axis T denotes transmission ratio of the pixel. Generally, a standard gamma curve is set to drive the liquid crystal panel. However, because the transmission ratio changes with environmental temperature, the relationship between the voltage value and the transmission ratio is different from that defined by the standard gamma curve. Thus, color accuracy of the liquid crystal panel, restricted to the standard gamma curve, can suffer.
What is needed, therefore, is a driving method that can overcome the limitations described, and an LCD using the method.